Stranger Things Have Happened
by Nallek
Summary: Petra was a very innocent ninja. But then she was invited to an orgy by one of her close friends and she decided to be bad and do what she wanted. Little did she know that it would changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_What have I got myself into?" _Petra thought to herself as she started to strip.

Everybody had already started. She saw a man getting pleasured by a woman with strange pink hair. _"What an interesting choice for a hair color." _she thought as she started to unhook her bra.

She saw a man with blond hair and strange whisker's staring at her, feeling his wanting eyes. It creeped her out. She knew that she was going to try to avoid him at all costs. That's when she removed her panties.

Standing completely nude, she now did not know what to do.

That's when she saw that silver hair again. She has been seeing that same hairstyle and color for the past week, so much that she thought she was being stalked. But for some strange reason, she was drawn to it.

That was the first time they saw each other.


	2. Chapter 2: The Week Before

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was just a regular day in Konoha. Petra woke up at the normal time she usually wakes up at. 9:00 AM. But then she remembered that her friend, Jingo, wanted to meet with her for lunch at Ichiraku. He said that it was super important. "He says everything is fucking important." She muttered to herself as she started to get dressed. She left at around 11:30 to meet Jingo.

She arrived at Ichiraku at around noon and saw Jingo sitting at his usual seat. The far left one.

"Always with that fucking seat, Jingo." she said as she was walking up to him.

He turned around. "It fits my ass perfectly, thank you very much."

"Its cause it's the only seat you ever sit on."

"Hey fuck you, don't get me started on that fucking bear you sleep with."

"Will you lower your voice?" Petra whispered violently. Her mother gave her that bear before she died on a mission. "You know what it means to me. Anyway, what was thing that was "so important" that you wanted to talk about?"

"Finish your ramen then I will tell you as we walk to my apartment."

"Whatever man, as long as you're paying."

"Like always." He smiled.

They finished their lunch and started to walk the streets of Konoha towards Jingo's apartment.

"Have a seat." He said as they entered his apartment. "You'll need it."

"Jingo, is this one of your get rich quick schemes? You know those never fucking work."

Jingo was known for his get rich quick schemes, and they almost never worked. When they did, he would spend all the money on hookers and fuck it all away.

"Well they sometimes work, but that's not what this is about."

"Well? What is it?"

"Ok you are going to think I'm fucking crazy…but I was invited to an orgy, and I want you to come with me."

Petra's face was completely blank and there was an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Well? What do you say?"

Petra finally was able to make out a sentence. "I don't know Jingo, it seems weird to me."

"Come on Petra, you never do anything exciting! Just at least think about it, ok?"

"Fine, I'll think about it. When I decide I'll let you know, ok?"

"Please say yes, I really want you to be there."

"I said I'll think about it!"

"Ok, ok sorry."

"I'm going home now; I need to sleep this off." Petra said while getting up.

"Yeah, yeah that's smart." Jingo stuttered. "I'll see you when you have your answer."

"_Yeah…" _Petra thought to herself as she walked out the front door.

She was halfway home with all these thoughts in her head, whether she should do it or not. That's when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around, but the only thing she could see was a silver blip in the distance.

"_It's probably just a light." _She thought to herself. She continued walking towards her house. But she still felt like someone was watching her. She turned around again, but this time, the silver blip looked like it was coming closer, and a body was forming under it.

She started to run, her heart pounding with every step she took.

About a half a mile close to her house, she decided to look back. The sliver blip was gone. And the feeling of being watched was gone.

She still did not want to take any chances and continued to run towards her home. She was finally home and she was exhausted. She stripped down to her bra and panties and slipped into bed. She tried to sleep but all she could think about was that silver blip that was following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day, all Petra could think about was the orgy that Jingo invited her to. She still didn't know what to make of it. He knows that she is very private and never talks about her sex life, but she also felt like she never did anything exciting. It definitely intrigued her. But the thought of more than 1 person staring at her naked made her feel weird, especially since Jingo will be there.

After almost a week of pondering whether or not she should go, she finally decided that she would go to the orgy. What made her decide was that she never did anything fun and wanted to try new things. "_Plus I can tell my grandchildren about it" _she joked. She left her house to go tell Jingo.

On her way, she felt like she was being watched, just like she felt a week ago. She turned around and saw the same silver blip in the distance. She ran the rest of the way to Jingo's apartment. When she got there, she pounded on his door. He answered the door in just his boxers, looking like he just woke up.

"Hey are you ok, you're sweating?" Jingo said with increasing worry.

"No I feel like someone is watching me, it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me though." Petra was able to answer. "But that isn't why I'm here."

"Oh well what's up?"

"I have decided to go to the orgy with you. I feel like I should try new things and be more open with sex, so I'm willing to try this."

"Are you serious?!" Jingo was in shock. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Petra's mouth right now. He was almost positive that she was going to say no to the orgy thing that he almost completely forgot that he invited her in the first place.

"Yes I'm serious. We are young and need to try new things. Plus this will help me be even more comfortable with my body." Petra was almost as shocked as Jingo was when she decided that she was going to go. She never once thought that she would be in an orgy, but there is a first for everything she guessed.

"Well ok than, it's settled. Its tomorrow night so don't forget."

"Don't worry, I don't think I will." Petra mumbled.

She went to sleep that night dreaming of the silver blip that has been following her for the past week. She dreamt that she had enough courage to meet it halfway, and when she finally saw it face to face, it was a man with a mask and his headband across his left eye. But it was only a glimpse, for she woke up at the sight of his face in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw that her window was wide open. She swore that it was closed when she was getting ready to go to sleep, but everyone makes mistakes and she thought nothing of it. She checked the time and saw that it was 4 in the morning. "_Man I'm going to be at an orgy today."_ She thought to herself. She still couldn't believe that she was doing this and that was the last thought she had before she slipped back into a slumber.


End file.
